1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating warning device, and more particularly to an illuminating warning device having a plurality of illuminating elements received in a casing made of a transparent material. The device further has a magnet received in a bottom thereof to be magnetically adhered to a metal surface and a handle for holding or a strap to be extended therethrough to be mounted around the body of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
In the night, because the visibility is poor, it is quite dangerous for a pedestrian to walk on the street or for an automobile driver who is having a car malfunction on the road. To avoid danger, normally, a pedestrian carries a flashlight in an area where the street light is not good enough for the incoming vehicle to see clearly and the automobile driver will put a warning sign behind the malfunctioned car to warn the incoming car. However, carrying a flashlight o placing a warning sign is either too troublesome or is still not effective to indicate that there is a car parked on the road due to malfunction.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved illuminating warning device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.